


Working Title

by LeahR95



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Character, trans!peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahR95/pseuds/LeahR95
Summary: Being a superhero is tough.Being in college is tough.Being trans is tough.Being pregnant on top of all that? Tough as balls.





	Working Title

**Author's Note:**

> How do I italics on mobile?

Peter stared out over the city, feeling like shit. His stomach hurt, everything ached, and his already slightly enhanced sense of smell was ramped up even more. It was probably nowhere near Logans sense of smell, but it was still annoying.

He was contemplating the possibility that he had the flu for the first time since getting bit by the spider despite the lack of fever when he heard a cheery shout of "Spidey-boy!" from behind him. Turning, he saw Deadpool hoisting himself onto the roof of the building with a bag of Mexican in hand. "Glad I found ya before the tacos got cold!" He said as he came toward Peter, thrusting the bag in his face at the end.

Peter gagged and shoved the bag back. "Ugh, I can't eat a fucking thing right now," he said, clutching his stomach.

Deadpool plopped down next to him and leaned in close. "You're not sick are ya Spidey? I've seen you pack away plenty of shitty Mexican before."

"Yeah," Peter sighed, "I think I am. Nauseous, achy, stomach pain." Deadpool looked at him a moment before giggling. Peter scowled. "What's so funny?"

"Sounds like you're pregnant!" Deadpool collapsed into full out laughter, rolling around on the roof. Peter froze, a feeling of dread rushing through his body.

"Shit," Peter mumbled, remembering the party, the sex, the fact that he has a vagina. He held his head in his hands, breath coming quicker. "Shit!"

"Hey what's up? I'm just joking you know, there's no way you're pregnant." Deadpool hesitated. "Unless, shit, is it some alien thing? Did an alien lay eggs in you? Do I have to find Loki and-"

"Deadpool, shut up! I need to think a minute!"

Surprisingly, Deadpool obeyed.

He had been to a party. The first party since entering college, dragged along by Gwen, who insisted he needed to relax. He had ran into Flash, who was apologizing for the shit he did in high school. There were drinks involved. Flash quickly found out Peter was transgender but didn't react aside from a brief look of surprise before continuing with what they were doing. There weren't any condoms.

There weren't any condoms!

"Oh my god, I'm pregnant."

Deadpool sucked in a gasp of air. "Wait, really? Like for real? No aliens? How?"

"I'm trans, Deadpool, that's how!" Peter shouted at him before standing up to pace around the rooftop. "Shit, shit, SHIT! What the fuck do I do?" He distantly heard Deadpool get up and assumed the man was leaving, no longer wanting to associate with him. But instead, he had come over and wrapped Peter in a huge bear hug.

"Calm down buddy." Deadpool murmured. "I'll help you figure something out. If you want me to, I mean."

Peter sagged into the hug. "You'd really help me out?" he asked. 

"Of course! You're like, my best friend Spidey-boy!"

Peter giggled a little hysterically. "How would you help, exactly?" Deadpool was still hugging him and didn't seem like he planned on letting go anytime soon.

"Well, you know, whatever you uh, decide to do with it, I'll help out financially or whatever." he said with a shrug.

"Whatever I decide to do with it..." Peter mumbled into Deadpools shoulder. "I don't think being a college student and masked vigilante would be conducive to raising a, a c-child."

"I bet you'd be a great dad though."

Peter suddenly felt exhausted. "Can we sit back down?" Deadpool jumped back, as if just realizing he was still holding on to him. He chuckled nervously as they sat, and when Peter sat close enough to rest his head on his shoulder, he cautiously wrapped an arm around him.

"Adoptions out." Peter said with a confidence he didn't quite feel at the moment. "I'm not sure what I'm doing, but I know I'm not putting another kid in the system."

Deadpool hummed and nodded. His boxes wanted to weigh in, but he was resolutely ignoring them.

"Would... would an abortion mean I wasn't a hero anymore?"

Deadpool whipped his head around to properly gape at him through the mask. "What kind of nonsense is that? Of course you would still be a hero!"

Peters laugh was watery, almost a sob. "I guess I'm just scared."

Deadpool relaxed a little and rubbed his back in small circles. "It's ok to be afraid. Especially when it comes to babies."

"I think I'm keeping it."

"You aren't just saying that because you think you won't be a hero if you get an abortion?"

"No, I really think I want to try and raise a kid." Peter was back to hysterical giggles. 

And then he took off his mask.

"Spidey!" Deadpool shouted, covering his eyes quickly, "What are you doing!?"

Peter tugged gently at Deadpools wrist. "How are you gonna help me if you don't know who I am?"

"Well, I don't know! But we'll figure something out, you don't have to tell me who you are if don't really want to!"

Peter smiled, inordinately pleased, and tugged at his wrist again. "I want you to know me." he said, quietly.

Deadpool carefully lowered his hands and saw Spider Mans face for the first time. "Holy shit, you're gorgeous."

Peters face instantly went red and Deadpool decided that that was even better. "My name's Peter Parker."

"I'm Wade Wilson," Deadpool replied instantly. 

Peter smirked. "Everyone knows your name, Wade" he said, amused. 

"Oh, right." He was still distracted by Peters pretty face. "Do you... do you want me to take off my mask?" he asked nervously.

Peter looked surprised. "No, you don't have to."

Deadpool -Wade- bit his lip and thought about it. He hated hospitals and didn't even need them now, but if Peter asked, he would absolutely go to appointments with him. And what would people at a hospital be more afraid of, his face or his swords? *Your face* a voice in his head said, but he stamped that down. Peter probably wouldn't ask for that, probably wouldn't ask for anything without a bit of needling if he thought about it, but he probably knew more about him than anyone else in the world right now. So he took his mask off as well, but he squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath when he did.

Peter let out a small "oh" of surprise and Wade tried not to let it twist his guts.

"Wade? Look at me, please."

Wade looked. And let out his breath. Peter had a small smile on his face. He didn't look disgusted or afraid. 

Wade relaxed.

"Thank you." Peter said.

"What are you planning to do first?" 

Peters head dropped to Wades shoulder in defeat, letting out a groan easily deciphered as "I have no fucking idea."


End file.
